George Eads
Dylan Eads |yearsactive = 1994 – Present}} George Coleman Eads III (born March 1, 1967) is an American actor, best known for his role as Nick Stokes on the CBS crime drama CSI: Crime Scene Investigation from 2000 to 2015 and he doesn't appear in the series finale TV movie Immortality. He formerly protrayed as Jack Dalton on the CBS reboot action-adventure series MacGyver from 2016 to 2019. Biography Early life Eads was born in Fort Worth, Texas and grew up in Belton. His father is Arthur Coleman "Cappy" Eads, a retired DA who died November 1, 2011. His mother is Vivian Baker (neé Athens). Eads has an older sister, Angela Eads Tekell, who is an attorney in Waco, Texas. Eads' stepfather, Dudley Baker, is a gynecologist. George graduated from Belton High School in 1985 and from Texas Tech University in 1989 with a degree in marketing. In college, he was a member of the Phi Delta Theta fraternity. Prior to beginning an acting career, Eads used to work as a copy machine salesman, as well as selling first aid and safety supplies for Cintas. Career To pursue his acting career, he headed to Los Angeles, California, in a pickup truck borrowed from his stepfather. When he arrived in Los Angeles, he could only drive during the day because the truck had two broken headlights. Eads got his big break on the primetime soap opera Savannah. Though his character died in the pilot episode, Eads was so popular that producers continued to use him via flashbacks and eventually brought him back as the character's identical twin. Afterwards, Eads guest-starred on ER, and worked on several made-for television films like Crowned and Dangerous with Yasmine Bleeth in 1997. In 2000 Eads became one of the lead characters of the CBS series CSI, in which he portrays a Las Vegas forensic scientist named Nick Stokes. Parallel to CSI, Eads has worked on made-for television films, such as 2003 in Monte Walsh and 2004 in Evel Knievel. On November 25, 2014, it was announced that Eads would be leaving the show along with Elisabeth Shue, which in any event was not renewed for the following season—meaning he only missed the series finale television movie, Immortality, but Eads was replace by William Petersen as Gil Grissom for his return and final appearance. In March 2016, Ead will join the cast as Jack Dalton his opposite side is Lucas Till as Angus "Mac" MacGyver for an reboot Action-advetnure series MacGyver. He left the series after three seasons on February 1, 2019 and making his guest appearance. In other media In March, 2009, Eads was voted as one of TV Guide's Sexiest Male Actors in the TV Guide's Sexiest Stars issue. The Sexiest Stars issue voted The Mentalist's Simon Baker as the Sexiest Male Actor. Eads was not discouraged by this however, and said that he was very appreciative of his fans calling him "sexy." "It’s sweet and kind. It makes me want to work harder for them. It makes me want to be sexier." Gallery George.jpg George Eads (1).jpg george_eads.jpg Filmography Starring roles * MacGyver (2016–2019, TV) as Jack Dalton * Gutshot Straight (2014 film) as Jack * Evel Knievel (2004, TV) as Evel Knievel * 'Monte Walsh (2003, TV) as Frank "Shorty" Austin * Second String (2002, TV) as Tommy Baker * Just a Walk in the Park (2002) as Adam Willingford * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000–2015, TV series) as Nick Stokes (Regular cast, Season 1-15) * Grapevine (2000, TV series) as Thumper Klein * The Spring (2000, TV) as Gus * Crowned and Dangerous]] (1997, TV) as Riley Baxter * The Ultimate Lie (1996, TV) as Ben McGrath * Savannah (1996, TV series) as Travis Peterson (pilot episode); as Nick Corelli (in the series) * Dust to Dust (1994) as Black Wolf Voice roles * Justice League Unlimited (2004, 1 episode "Initiation") as Captain Atom * Young Justice (TV series) (2010–present) as Barry Allen/Flash Guest-starring roles * Two and a Half Men (2008, Wedding reception guest on "Fish in a Drawer") External links * George Eads on MacGyver Fandom Category:Actors Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Actors Category:Actors from Texas Category:Crime Scene Investigation Actors